Maintaining Arrangements
by tinylexie
Summary: After Andromeda is disowned for marrying Ted, Cygnus and Druella Black are concerned about maintaining the marriage arrangements of their two remaining daughters. Bellatrix could care less about this news, but Narcissa is completely devastated. How are the Lestranges and the Malfoys going to react to this news?
1. Implications

**Author's Note: Harry Potter Wiki states that Andromeda is the middle Black sister, but it doesn't give the year that she was born. Since Bellatrix is four years older than Narcissa, I decided to truly put Andromeda in the middle. I have made Andromeda two years older than Narcissa and two years younger than Bellatrix. **

**Additional Author's Note: This story takes place during the summer before Narcissa's sixth year and Lucius's seventh year. Andromeda has just recently graduated from Hogwarts.**

* * *

Narcissa could hear that her mother was yelling angrily about that Blood-Traitor and that disgrace to their noble family's name (Andromeda in both cases), but her mind was not really registering the actual words that Druella Black was saying.

Narcissa was still thinking about the way that Andromeda had looked at her as she was being kicked out the manor.

_Stand up for me,_ Andromeda's eyes had said. _Support me in this._

Narcissa, however, had not said anything.

And in return, Andromeda had looked at Narcissa with undisguised anger and hatred.

_Was she really expecting me to be disowned along with her?_ Narcissa thought angrily. _Was she really expecting me to turn my back on our family just because she had? I owe her nothing. She has no right to be angry at me. I didn't do anything wrong. I'm not the one that betrayed this family for a Mudblood._

"Enough, Druella," Cygnus Black's voice suddenly spoke sharply.

Druella's rant immediately stopped, and both Bellatrix and Narcissa turned to look at their father.

It was not often that Cygnus ordered Druella to shut up or that he raised his voice in any way (except when he was really lecturing one of his daughters, and even then he mostly spoke in a soft but deadly voice as that was more than effective enough).

"We have more important things to worry about than her," Cygnus said.

_Her. Dromeda is already nameless._

Despite her anger at her older sister, a part of Narcissa was still saddened by the fact that her parents were already insisting on not calling their middle daughter by name. Andromeda had been kicked out the manor less than an hour ago, and it was already as if she had never been a part of the family.

"We can pretend that she is no longer a part of this family all we want," Cygnus continued, "but there is no changing the fact that she did exist and that she was a Black. The other Purebloods are not going to forget about her betrayal quickly or easily, nor are they going to forget that she was a Black."

Cygnus turned to look at his two remaining daughters. "Both the Lestranges and the Malfoys are noble families worthy to be married into our family. The Blood-Traitor's actions, however, have greatly shamed our family; and neither the Lestranges nor Abraxas Malfoy can be blamed if they no longer want their sons marrying you two."

Bellatrix showed no emotion at this news. If anything, she looked bored. But then again, she had never felt anything towards her future husband.

Narcissa, on the other hand, was completely horrified. Lucius meant everything to her. And even though she knew that Lucius felt equally as strong for her, she also knew that Abraxas Malfoy already cared little for her (mostly because he knew that she made his son happy). Abraxas had only agreed to the marriage between Lucius and Narcissa because the Blacks had been the best option. With Andromeda's betrayal, however, the Blacks were no longer as appealing or as worthy.

_What if Abraxas Malfoy decides to break my marriage arrangement with Lucius? _Narcissa couldn't help thinking. _What if he decides that he would rather promise Lucius to a girl from a more worthy Pureblood family instead of me?_

Abraxas would have every right to do so, and no one would be able to blame him. The Blacks had become a source of disgrace, after all, and no proper Pureblood family (especially the Malfoys) would want anything to do with such disgrace.

_You weren't thinking about this when you decided to marry that Mudblood, were you, Andromeda?_ Narcissa thought angrily. _You weren't thinking that your actions could hurt the rest of us. You knew what Lucius means to me, but that didn't stop you from being selfish. That didn't stop you from thinking only about yourself._

"What are we going to do, Cygnus?" Druella asked worriedly. "I can't have my daughters marrying someone who is less than worthy of them. Our daughters must marry Rodolphus and Lucius. Bella's and Rodolphus's wedding date is quickly approaching. What if the Lestranges decide to call the wedding off? What if Abraxas decides that he no longer wants to push for a future marriage between Cissy and Lucius? I can't have that happening."

"We are not completely ruined," Cygnus responded. "Our family is among the oldest of the Pureblood families in Britain. The Blood-Traitor is an ugly stain on us, but we can recover from this if we act quickly. Disowning the Blood-Traitor is a good start. It shows that we will not tolerate such disgusting behavior. We must continue to show the other Purebloods that we do not think as the Blood-Traitor does."

"The Dark Lord knows how loyal we are to him," Bellatrix spoke passionately, starting to pull up her left sleeve.

"And we are most proud of you, Bellatrix," Cygnus responded. "But getting married should also be important to a proper Pureblood such as yourself. Though your heir will not carry the Black name, it is still important that the Black blood does not die with you."

Cygnus once again turned to his wife. "I shall go immediately to speak with the Lestranges and with Abraxas."

With that, Cygnus turned and left the room.

Once her husband was gone, it did not take Druella long to once again start complaining about that disgrace to their noble family's name. Bellatrix was more than happy to join in.

Narcissa, meanwhile, was completely forgotten for the moment.

She really needed to see Lucius. She really needed his support.

Narcissa also didn't want Lucius hearing about Andromeda's treachery from his father. Lucius deserved to hear it from her personally.

With as much grace and dignity as she could muster (just in case her mother did suddenly catch sight of her), Narcissa left the room.


	2. Assurances

Lucius was sitting on his bed and reading from a book about various different types of poisons when he suddenly felt the ring on his finger turning slightly hot.

Lucius looked down at his ring and took note of the words that had suddenly appeared on it.

_May I come over? _

Lucius grabbed his wand off the bed stand and pointed it at the ring.

_Let me lock my door first._

Lucius waved his wand at his bedroom doors and nonverbally locked them. The blond-haired young man then pointed his wand back at his ring.

_It's safe now._

Leaving his book on his bed, Lucius walked over to his fireplace. He had used some of the connections that he had made within the Ministry to create a private Floo link between the fireplace in his bedroom and the fireplace in Narcissa's bedroom. They were the only ones that knew about this link, except of course for the people at the Ministry that had set it up (and Lucius had ensured that they would not tell anyone what they had done). As for their family members, they didn't even know that Lucius's and Narcissa's fireplaces were a part of the Floo Network.

It did not take long for green flames to shoot up in the fireplace. A moment later, Narcissa stepped out.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," Narcissa said.

"Never," Lucius replied. "I was just doing some light reading."

Lucius stepped closer to Narcissa and noticed that she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"Dromeda," Narcissa choked. "She's done it, Lucius. She's married that Mudblood."

"I suppose your family has already disowned her," Lucius spoke, trying his best to keep his voice sympathetic.

He had never cared much for Andromeda, but he did care about Narcissa.

"Mother has already blasted her name off the Black family tree," Narcissa replied. "Oh, Lucius. I had been holding onto hope that Dromeda would see sense before it was too late. I didn't want to lose her, but now I must pretend as if she never existed."

"You can mention her name in front of me as much as you like," Lucius responded.

"That is very kind of you, Lucius," Narcissa returned, "especially considering that Dromeda was never nice to you."

"I have never made it any secret that I don't care much for Andromeda either," Lucius said, "but I know what she means to you."

Narcissa began to cry openly. "She's gone, Lucius. She's gone from my life forever. And I can't forget the way she looked at me when I refused to support her."

"Andromeda has no right to be angry at you," Lucius said sharply. "She is the one in the wrong, not you. It is not fair of her to expect you to give up everything just because she wanted to be a little rebel. You owe her nothing."

"I know," Narcissa responded, "but I still feel as if something has been torn from inside me. Despite everything, she is my sister."

"It will be hard," Lucius spoke gently as he walked over to embrace Narcissa, "but you will recover from this. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for."

For several moments, Narcissa just allowed Lucius to hold her. But then she pulled away and looked up at him with her tear-stained face. She could not forget the main reason why she had come to see him.

"My father is concerned that Dromeda's betrayal will lead to the Lestranges breaking off Rodolphus's marriage with Bella and your marriage to me," Narcissa said. "I don't know if my father has spoken to your father yet, but if he hasn't already, he will be doing so soon."

"There's no need for you to be worried, Narcissa," Lucius replied. "I don't care what Andromeda did. She is no reflection of you. I will marry you one day, and my father isn't going to stop that."

"Your father is a powerful man, Lucius," Narcissa said worryingly.

"I am not a little boy anymore," Lucius retorted. "Don't worry about my father, Narcissa. I will handle him."

Narcissa still did not look fully convinced.

"Narcissa, you are everything to me," Lucius spoke. "I can't bear the thought of being married to any woman but you, nor can I bear the thought of you being married to a man who is less than worthy of you. I promise you that I won't allow my father to get in the way of our marriage."

"I'm worried about what your father might do to you," Narcissa said softly. "I don't want you getting hurt because of me."

"I would gladly suffer for you," Lucius replied, "but I don't want you worrying about that. I'm not afraid of my father anymore. We will be married."

Narcissa still looked worried, but she nodded her head.

She just wish that she could have half of Lucius's confidence. But if anyone could stand up to Abraxas Malfoy, it would be Lucius.

"I shall go speak with my father now," Lucius spoke. "Your father is probably still at the Lestranges, as Bellatrix's wedding date is quickly approaching. Thank you for coming to me so quickly with this news. I will be able to use this to my advantage."

"I didn't want you hearing about it from your father," Narcissa responded. "You deserved to hear it from me personally."

Narcissa moved her hand to indicate her ring. "Please get back in contact with me as quickly as possible. You know I won't stop worrying until I know that you're all right."

"I will," Lucius returned. "You better return home before your family notices that you are missing. Bellatrix especially is very nosy, and she will have no problem with getting you into trouble."

"She does believe that my parents favor me over her," Narcissa remarked. "I don't know why. I just do what is expected of me."

"Bellatrix is just jealous of you," Lucius responded. "She will never admit it out loud, but she will never be able to compare to you."

Lucius then waved his wand over a section of his bedroom floor. A hidden trapdoor suddenly appeared.

Lucius opened the trapdoor and pulled out a jar full of Floo powder.

Narcissa took some of the powder from the jar and tossed it into the fireplace.

After Narcissa had left, Lucius returned the jar to its secret location and resealed the trapdoor so that it looked like a part of the floor once more.

Lucius then put his wand in his robe (but close to hand in case he needed to pull it out quickly) before walking out his bedroom.

It was time to do battle with his father.


	3. Confrontation

Lucius stopped outside the closed door to his father's personal study. He then raised up his fist and knocked on the door.

Usually Lucius would try the doorknob to see if the door was unlocked. And if the door was unlocked, Lucius would just let himself in without permission. As far as the blond-haired young man was concerned, if Abraxas Malfoy didn't want to be disturbed he should lock the door. And Lucius knew that his father felt the same way when it came to him.

Which was why Lucius always locked his bedroom door before he allowed Narcissa to come over. That was none of Abraxas Malfoy's business.

But this time was different. Lucius's marriage to Narcissa was important to him. And for Narcissa, Lucius was more than willing to use some flattery with his father.

Not that Lucius truly expected flattery to work with someone like Abraxas Malfoy.

"Enter," came Abraxas's cold voice from the opposite side of the door.

Lucius opened the door and stepped inside.

Abraxas looked up from his desk. "What's the special occasion that you're actually knocking for once, Lucius?" he drawled. "Would it have anything to do with Cygnus's upcoming visit?"

Lucius was caught by surprise, but he managed to quickly recover himself. Only the briefest of seconds passed before Lucius's face was once again smooth and emotionless.

"Oh, yes," Abraxas continued, "Cygnus sent me a letter saying that he wanted to see me after he was done talking with the Lestranges. I can only assume that Cygnus's middle daughter has finally gone fully Blood-Traitor. His oldest, after all, is soon to be married to Rodolphus Lestrange; and you and Cygnus's youngest are promised. And what a coincidence it is that Cygnus wants to see both of the families that his oldest and youngest daughters have been promised to on the same day. Yet, Cygnus didn't mention anything about speaking with the family that his middle daughter had been promised to. I suppose Cygnus wants to wait to speak to them until he's assured that his other two daughters' marriages are still on."

For a few moments, Lucius didn't know what to say. He had hoped to have some advantage by knowing about Andromeda before his father did.

Why couldn't Cygnus Black be more like Abraxas Malfoy and just show up somewhere regardless of whether or not it was a good time for a visit? Why did Cygnus Black have to open up his big mouth?

"So, has Cygnus's middle daughter finally gone fully Blood-Traitor," Abraxas said matter-of-factly.

There was no point in Lucius not telling his father to truth. If Abraxas didn't hear it from Lucius, then he would definitely hear it from Cygnus.

"Yes, she's married a Mudblood," Lucius said simply, almost casually.

"And how do you know this already?" Abraxas asked. "Did Cygnus's youngest already send you a letter pouring out all her sorrows?"

"Yes, I learned this news from _Narcissa_," Lucius hissed.

"It is wise of Cygnus to already be doing damage control," Abraxas commented lazily. "I suppose Rodolphus will still accept the oldest Black daughter. The Lestranges, though they have no Blood-Traitors among them, lack the prestige and the history of the Blacks."

"And what about you?" Lucius pressed. "What are you going to say to Cygnus?"

"We are Malfoys, Lucius," Abraxas replied. "We don't have to settle for anything that is less than the best."

"You will not find a better and more worthy Pureblood family than the Blacks," Lucius responded.

Abraxas made a sound that would have been a snort if it had been coming from anyone other than him.

"The Blacks are no longer the greatest source of pride," Abraxas spoke. "Cygnus's middle daughter is not the first recent disgrace to the family's name. Septimus Weasley's wife was a Black. The Blacks are sinking lower and lower. Septimus's wife married a Blood-Traitor. Cygnus's middle daughter married a Mudblood. The next Black is bound to marry a Muggle."

"The Black family is one of the largest Pureblood families," Lucius retorted. "It's only natural that there are going to be a few bad branches on an otherwise strong, healthy tree."

"Is it the Black family you're truly defending, Lucius, or Cygnus's youngest daughter?" Abraxas sneered. "I told you before you first met her not to get too attached. Her only purpose is to produce an heir."

"I am not too attached to Narcissa," Lucius returned. "I just know that you won't find a Pureblood woman more worthy than her."

"The breeding of Purebloods these days is not as good as it was when I was a boy," Abraxas responded, "but the breeding isn't quite that bad yet that the Black girl is the absolute best option. No, Lucius, you care about the girl. You _love_ her."

Lucius pulled out his wand and pointed it straight at his father.

Abraxas just laughed. "Put that up before you hurt yourself, boy. You forget your place."

Lucius did not lower his wand.

"What do you plan on doing to me, Lucius?" Abraxas asked mockingly. "Do you plan on actually cursing your own father?"

"You know better than anyone else what I'm capable of," Lucius replied. "I've killed before. You were there when it happened."

"Ah, yes, that Mudblood who tried to murder you," Abraxas spoke. "But that was a filthy Mudblood."

"You murder a part of me every day," Lucius hissed.

Abraxas looked at Lucius for several moments before saying, "I wish you would give the Dark Lord the same passionate devotion as you give the Black girl."

"I am devoted to the Dark Lord," Lucius replied. "If I must burn the entire Muggle World to prove my loyalty to him, I will."

"The Dark Lord would appreciate that," Abraxas responded, "but would you really be doing it for him? Or would you be doing it for the Black girl? Just how loyal are you to the Dark Lord? Would you be willing to die for him?"

"Would you?" Lucius retorted.

Abraxas laughed.

"What are you going to tell Cygnus when he gets here?" Lucius asked, his wand still pointed at his father.

"Back to the Black girl so quickly," Abraxas said mockingly. His voice then turned angry. "I really wish you felt the same way for the Dark Lord. Are you going to allow the girl to get in the way of you serving him?"

"No," Lucius spoke firmly. "My soul has belonged to the Dark Lord since I was a child. Allowing him to Mark my flesh is only a formality."

"And the Black girl knows this?" Abraxas pressed. "She knows that you belong to the Dark Lord and that she's only a secondary concern to you?"

"Narcissa understands her duties just as well as I do," Lucius responded.

"I don't want you to lose sight of your priorities," Abraxas spoke.

"I won't," Lucius snarled.

Abraxas looked for several moments at the wand that his son was still pointing at him.

"We are at an agreement," Abraxas spoke. "When Cygnus gets here, I'll tell him that the wedding between you and his youngest is still on."

Lucius finally lowered his wand. He then turned to leave.

"Just remember, Lucius," Abraxas spoke in a cold voice, stopping his son in his tracks, "if that Black girl ever does get in the way of your servitude to the Dark Lord, I won't hesitate to do what is necessary."

Lucius turned to face his father. "I feel the same exact way."

With that, Lucius turned once more and left the room.

* * *

**Author's Note****: More information on the murder that Lucius mentioned in this chapter can be found in my other story "Unleashed Hatred."**


	4. Confirmations

Cygnus could not help but be somewhat nervous as he walked down the pathway leading to the entrance of Malfoy Manor.

He had been successful at Lestrange Manor. Cygnus had not truly needed to assure them that Bellatrix was still very much the proper Pureblood woman. Rodolphus had simply said, "I know how loyal Bellatrix is to our cause." And that had been the end of that story. Rodolphus's and Bellatrix's upcoming wedding was still on.

Abraxas Malfoy, however, was a totally different story. He was prouder than the Lestranges, and he did not bend to anything that he did not like.

Cygnus was greeted at the front door by Abraxas's personal house-elf Brenan.

"Master Abraxas is waiting for you in his study," Brenan spoke.

Cygnus just nodded his head as he followed the house-elf.

"Cygnus, this is truly a pleasure," Abraxas greeted warmly as he rose from the sofa where he had been sitting.

"I wish the reason for my visit today was because of something pleasant," Cygnus replied as he shook Abraxas's offered hand.

"You better sit down then," Abraxas responded. "Brenan, get both of us some Superior Red."

"Right away, Master," Brenan returned, bowing low. He then disappeared with a crack.

"What is troubling you, my friend?" Abraxas asked in concern.

Cygnus straightened invisible winkles in his robes. "It has to do with my middle daughter," he finally said.

Abraxas lifted up an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything.

There was the sound of a crack, and Brenan appeared in the room. He handed both Abraxas and Cygnus a glass of red wine.

"Will you require anything else, Master?" Brenan asked Abraxas.

"No, that will be all for now," Abraxas answered, waving the house-elf away.

Brenan bowed low before disappearing with a crack.

Abraxas turned to look at Cygnus. "What is wrong with your middle daughter? I hope she's not ill."

"Oh, she is ill," Cygnus said bitterly. "She is ill with a taint that will never go away."

Cygnus took a sip of wine before saying, "She has married a Mudblood."

Abraxas did not say anything for several moments. Then, he said sympathetically, "Oh, Cygnus, I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine how disappointed and shamed you are. But you cannot blame yourself. Your family tree has many branches. As tragic as it is, it is only natural that there are going to be a few bad branches in an otherwise strong, healthy tree."

"Your words greatly relieve me, Abraxas," Cygnus smiled slightly. "I know how a Blood-Traitor can make an otherwise proper Pureblood family look filthy."

"You and your family are not filthy," Abraxas returned, taking a sip from his glass of wine. "The only filthy one is your middle daughter, and I have never really counted her as being a part of your family. She has always rebelled against everything a proper Pureblood woman should be."

"I don't know where I went wrong with her," Cygnus spoke sadly.

"You cannot blame yourself," Abraxas said gently. "She was just a bad branch, and there is no changing that. Besides, your two other daughters are very pleasing."

"I am glad to hear you say that," Cygnus remarked. "I actually wanted to speak to you about my Narcissa's marriage to your son Lucius."

"It is still on," Abraxas responded. "Your youngest daughter is not a reflection of your middle one."

"What about Lucius?" Cygnus pressed. "Do you think he will still want to marry Narcissa? I will understand, of course, if he doesn't. He deserves only the best."

"Lucius is very fond of your youngest," Abraxas smiled, "and I have no doubt that he is still committed to doing his duty. But he should know about this. I will send for him. Brenan."

There was a crack, and the house-elf appeared in the room.

"Yes, Master."

"Go get Lucius."

"Be at ease, Cygnus," Abraxas spoke soothingly after Brenan had left. "All will be well for you and your family."

Cygnus just nodded his head as he took another sip from his glass of wine.

There was a crack, and Brenan appeared in the room.

Lucius was with him.

"Mr. Black," Lucius greeted politely as he shook Cygnus's hand.

"Lucius, always a pleasure," Cygnus smiled.

"Lucius," Abraxas spoke, "Cygnus has something he needs to tell you. It concerns your future."

"What is it, sir?" Lucius asked as he turned to face Cygnus.

Cygnus took another sip from his glass of wine before saying, "My middle daughter has married a Mudblood."

Lucius did not say anything for several moments. Then, he said, "I am sorry about that. I know that her betrayal must have caused you and the rest of your family great pain."

"Yes, it has," Cygnus replied, "but I really wanted to talk to you about Narcissa. As you already know, she was promised to you not long after she was born."

"I can see where you're going with this, sir," Lucius responded, "and I can assure you that you have nothing to be worried about. Narcissa is not a reflection of her sister. There is nothing that would ever make me feel less than honoured to marry her. Narcissa represents the best of your family, and I know that she will do the Malfoy name proud."

"Excellent," Cygnus smiled. "Both my wife and Narcissa will be happy to hear this."

"Pardon me for asking, sir," Lucius spoke, "but what of Bellatrix?"

"Her and Rodolphus's wedding is still on as well," Cygnus said brightly. "Abraxas, Lucius, thank you both for seeing me on such short notice."

"It was no problem at all," Abraxas insisted. "You are always welcomed here, Cygnus. I will have Brenan show you out. No doubt you want to tell your family the good news as quickly as possible."

"Indeed I do," Cygnus smiled, shaking both Malfoys' hands.

Abraxas then called for Brenan. The house-elf bowed low to Cygnus before leading him out the study.

"I hope you are happy, boy," Abraxas said to Lucius as soon as they were alone. "You got what you wanted."

"Narcissa will do the Malfoy name proud," Lucius spoke. "That was not a lie."

"And what about you?" Abraxas pressed. "Will you do the Malfoy name proud?"

"I have and always will do my duty," Lucius replied. "Haven't we been through this already?"

"I just don't want that Black girl getting in the way," Abraxas responded.

"And like I've already said, she won't," Lucius returned. "Are we done with discussing this now?"

"Yes, we're done," Abraxas hissed.

"Good," Lucius responded as he turned to leave, somehow managing to keep his steps smooth and graceful. He would not do anything undignified while he was in his father's presence.

However, once Lucius was safely out in the hallway (and after he had made sure that Brenan was not around), he leaped with joy several times.

It was official now. He and Narcissa would still be married one day.

And that was all that really mattered to Lucius.

* * *

"What did they say?" Druella demanded the moment her husband walked into the manor. "Are Bella's and Cissy's weddings still on?"

Bellatrix just looked at her father with an uninterested expression.

Narcissa, meanwhile, was struggling not to show her happiness. Lucius had already used their charmed rings to send her a message.

_All is well._

"Both weddings are still on," Cygnus smiled at his wife.

It wasn't like Cygnus Black to smile at anyone, not even at his wife or daughters.

It also wasn't like Cygnus Black to show any emotion or affection.

It was clear to Narcissa that her father was more relieved than he would ever admit out loud that neither the Lestranges nor the Malfoys had been deterred from their wedding arrangements to the Black daughters because of Andromeda's treachery.

"That is wonderful news," Druella laughed. Yes, she actually laughed.

"Yes, that is very wonderful news," Bellatrix echoed tonelessly.

Both Cygnus and Druella were way too caught up in their relief and happiness to take any note of Bellatrix's lack of enthusiasm.

Narcissa, however, smiled enough for both her and her sister.

It was official now. She and Lucius would still be married one day.

And that was all that really mattered to Narcissa.


End file.
